Une nuit à deux
by trunks-goten
Summary: Trunks n'en peux plus de voir tous le monde tourner autour de Goten. Un soir il craque et avoue tous a Goten. One shot. Attention lemon. C'est mon premier lemon, alors essayé d'être indulgent. DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE.


One shot

_Comment… Comment ose-t-il touchait à ce qui m'appartient? Cette enflure, je vais le…_

-Trunks? Ça va?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Parce que tu avais l'air perdu dans t'es pensé et que tu serrés tes poings comme si tu voulais frapper quelqu'un.

-…

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fait pas.

Goten pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-Si tu le dit.

Goten regarda l'heure et se leva

-Il est déjà si tard. Je dois rentrer. A demain.

Trunks se leva et attrapa le bras de Goten qui le regarda. Trunks avait la tête baisser.

-Reste.

-Trunks?

-Reste… S'il te plait.

-Mais Trunks… D'accord. Je vais appeler ma mère pour la prévenir.

Trunks lâcha Goten qui partit téléphonait à sa mère. Trunks s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

_Quesque je fais. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir._

Goten entra dans la chambre.

-C'est bon…

Trunks plaqua Goten contre le mur en lui tenant les poignes.

-Trun…

Il fut coupait par Trunks qui l'embrassa. Il écarquilla les yeux. Trunks se sépara de Goten et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Trunks…

-Je ne peux plus.

-Hein?

-Je ne peux plus me retenir. Et je ne supporte plus de laissé ces salop te toucher.

-Trunks qu'es ce que…

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Goten

Goten eu le souffle couper. Trunks l'aimait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il repensa à ses sentiments envers Trunks. Il sourit.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ressentais les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Trunks n'en revenais pas. Goten ne le repoussé pas. Au contraire, il lui avoue que lui même ses sentiments.

-Tu… tu m'aime?

-Oui.

Trunks sourit et pris à nouveau possession des lèvres de Goten qui répondit avec plaisir. Après quelques minutes ils se séparent, Trunks commença à lécher et à déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou de Goten. Goten gémissait, il aimait ce que faisait Trunks. Soudain Trunks mordit le cou de Goten que laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur. Trunks savourait le sang de Goten, il a un gout métallique. Quand le sang arrêta de coulé il lécha la morsure, puis embrassa Goten. Quand il rompit le baisait, il dit avec sourire.

-Maintenant tu es à moi.

Puis il entraina Goten vers le lit en le coucha sous lui. Goten était un peu nerveux et avait un peu peur, Trunks le remarqua et demanda d'une voix douce.

-Première fois?

Goten hocha la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serais doux.

Goten hocha de nouveau la tête. Trunks embrassa de nouveau Goten et passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caressé ses muscles. Trunks mordu la lèvre inférieure de Goten lui demandent l'accès qui lui fut accordé, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Goten, l'explorent et mémorisant chaque recoin, jusqu'à se Goten est estimé l'avoir assez laissé faire et commença un combat de dominance. Trunks gagna et se sépara de Goten, il lui enleva son t-shirt et Goten fit de même avec le sien. Trunks caressa le torse de Goten et y déposa de baisait, il descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloquée par le pantalon de Goten. Il déboutonna son pantalon et lui enleva, il fit la même chose avec le siens. Les deux demi-saiyen étaient maintenant en boxer. Trunks commença à descendre le boxer de Goten mais celui-ci ce tendit presque aussitôt.

-Calme-toi, je serais le plus doux possible.

Goten se détendit mais il avait quand même un peu peur. Trunks reprit ou il c'était arrêter et enleva le boxer de Goten et enleva aussi le sien. Trunks embrassa Goten et caressa son corps pour essayer de le rassuré. Après quelques minutes Trunks montras doigts qui les pris en bouche pour les humidifie. Puis Trunks introduisis un doigt en Goten, attendit qu'il s'habitue a sa présence pour en introduire un deuxième, et une fois que Goten fut habitué il effectua un mouvement de ciseau et introduisis un troisième doigt. Il retira ses doigts et pénétra dans Goten. Trunks commença a se mouvoir doucement, puis de plus en plus vite faisant gémir Goten, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la prostate de son amant qui gémi de plus belle. Goten était au septième ciel. Trunks continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Goten se libère sur lui et qu'il se déverse en Goten. Epuisé il se retira et retomba sur Goten. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient essoufflés. Trunks porta sa main sur la joue de Goten qui le regarda.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Tous les deux sourirent et finissent par s'endormir.

Fin

**Alors? Quesque vous en avez pensé?**


End file.
